


Thank you

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Language, Pet Names, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, dom!Dean, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Dean are alone at the bunker, just relaxing a little, and Dean decides to help the reader relax in a more pleasurable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote a whole fic about Dean Winchester fingering the reader, and I don't even feel sorry about it, hah! 
> 
> Enjoy, sweeties! *kisses*

Your bare feet padded across the cold concrete of the bunker, but you didn't mind the feeling, you'd gotten used to it and your feet were always cold anyways; so why bother with wearing any shoes. 

You went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of juice and shaking it a little as you grabbed a beer for Dean, who you guessed was sitting either in the library, or in the makeshift living room you'd made.

A smile stretched on your lips, Sam was out somewhere, he didn't say where he was going, but you were sure it involved a pretty brunette he'd met on your last case, or maybe, he just needed to get out of the bunker for a while.

Either way, you were glad he wasn't around cause it gave you the chance to wander around in just a tank top and your panties.

Usually Dean would growl at his brother to keep his eyes off of your body, and then scold you for walking around that exposed in front of Sam in the first place, but this time, he wouldn't.

You wrapped your arms around his neck from behind, placing a soft kiss under his ear, and he sighed, relaxing into you and pecking your forearm, "Whatcha doing, Dean?"

You released your hold on him and plopped down on the couch beside him, sticking your nose in the book he was holding in his hand, trying to understand what it was.

"Reading...what are you doing, baby?" You shrugged, your face still buried in the crook of his neck, "Nada, just thought I'd keep you some company. Title?"

You nodded towards the book, and he turned it around to show you the cover, " _Werther_ by Goethe" You smiled up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't find anything more boring?"

Dean chuckled, shaking his head at you as he resumed his reading, "To be honest, I kinda like it...it's a tragedy" You wrinkled your nose, opting for watching some TV, since you'd had your fair share of tragedy already.

"Ooookay! Well, have fun! You mind if I watch some TV? Promise to keep it down" You grinned at him, but he was too engrossed in his book to turn and look at you; he just nodded and that was enough for you.

Since he was practically sitting in the middle of the couch, you had to choose which side you wanted to sit in, and you ended up choosing the largest one, so that you could rest your back against the armrest with your knees to your chest.

You watched some reruns of _CSI_ , trying to be quiet and not disturb Dean, but after a while your legs began to hurt. As subtly as you could, you shifted your legs, hoping to find a more comfortable position.

You felt Dean's rough hands caressing up your calves, until he reached your knees and pulled your legs onto his lap, smiling down at you, "Better, right?" You grinned up at him, and he ducked his head, pecking your lips.

Both of you went back to what you were previously doing, and you found yourself lost in thought, until Dean began to massage your legs. Your eyes darted up to him, but he was still focused on the book.

You brushed off the thought, deciding to just enjoy the gentle touch of your boyfriend and allow yourself to relax since you had the chance for once.

Your ass was pressed up to his thigh, and his warmth was seeping through the fabric of his jeans and settling on your bare skin, adding to the soothing feeling Dean was already providing you.

Soon enough you found yourself focusing back on the TV series, not noticing how Dean's hands had been inching higher on your thighs, and how they were now tracing patterns on your upper thigh.

You did however notice, when his hand slipped under your tank top, his calloused fingertips grazing the delicate skin on your stomach, right under your belly button and making you shiver.

"Dean? What are you doing?" You stared up at him, but he didn't turn away from his book, "Reading, why?" You cleared your throat, blushing slightly at the realisation that maybe you were reading too much into some simple touches.

You tried to go back to watching TV, but you couldn't, with each feather-like touch of his fingers, your found yourself growing more aroused and harshly biting down on your lower lip to keep quiet.

Warmth blossomed in your lower stomach, your heart beat increasing just like your breathing had as you felt your panties dampening a little more, every time he lightly grazed your flesh.

Goosebumps rose all over your body, as one shiver after the other ran down your spine and you squeezed your thighs together; hoping to gain just a little bit of friction.

He moved his hand to draw patterns on your hip bone, dangerously close to the waistband of your dark blue, lace cheekies and you became extra aware of the ache between your legs.

Your core was throbbing with need for him; your eyes falling shut as you tried to block away the feeling and ground yourself to earth, but that didn't seem to be working either.

Dean glanced at you when you closed your eyes, a smile spreading on his lips as he watched you desperately trying to hold back your noises and gain the friction you craved.

He loved having you like that, needy and squirming for him; loved the way your back arched a little and how you bit on your lip, slowly moving your hips to follow the patterns he was tracing.

Smirking to himself, he brought his fingers to play on your pubic bone and your hips rose a little, in an attempt to get him where you most needed him to touch you.

Dean toyed with the fabric of your underwear, pulling at it with his fingers until he knew you couldn't take it anymore, and he pressed his thumb on your swollen clit.

He teased you through your panties, applying the minimum amount of pressure as he massaged your mound, "Watching me reading got you wet, sweetheart?"

You didn't answer him, mostly cause you were so wound up you just wanted him to make you come, but those weren't his plans. He waited until you nodded, pushing down on to him, and then he removed his hand.

You whined at the loss of contact on your core, you eyes falling open to lock on his green ones, pleading him to give you what you wanted. He smirked down at you, his fore and middle finger finding your clit again.

He placed one finger on either side of your bundle of nerves and gently squeezed, sending electric shocks throughout your whole body, before he started to move them in circles.

You moaned as pleasure flooded you, tightening the ball that had already formed in your lower abdomen, "You like that, (Y/n)?" You chocked out your answer, your hips following his actions.

"Mmmhm, you're so beautiful, baby!" You smiled at his compliment, spreading your thighs a little wider to allow him to work more properly on you, "Please, Dean! I need to come"

Dean smiled down at you, watching as your eyes flew open and you widened them, pouting your lips cause you knew that always got to him, but not this time; he had other things in mind for you.

"I know you do, sweetheart, and I'll let you come...but not now. We're gonna have a little fun first, okay?" You whimpered when he added the tiniest bit of pressure, urging you to answer him.

"Yes, yes! Okay, just-just...please!" Dean hummed, the book he had in his hands completely forgotten as he turned his body to face you and focused solely on you.

"Such a good girl, (Y/n)! Take your panties off for me" You did as he asked you, hurriedly pushing the damp fabric down your legs, to then spread them again and let him see the effect he had on you.

"Oh, fuck, baby! You got the prettiest pussy, you know that?" You licked your lips, watching him as he devoured your exposed centre with his hungry, darkening, green eyes.

Dean trailed a finger up your slit, groaning when he felt just how wet you'd gotten from his ministrations, before he circled your clit again, making you buck your hips.

"God, Dean! Pleeease, baby!" He chuckled then, locking eyes with you and noticing how lust-blown your pupils were, how red your lips had gotten from your harsh biting, and he had to bite back a moan for himself.

Your plea seemed to stir some pity into him, cause he lightly circled your dripping entrance, once and then twice, before his digit was sinking into you, making you sigh loudly.

"That's what you wanted, (Y/n)?" You groaned, wiggling your hips in an attempt to get him to move inside of you, but he just brought his free hand on your stomach and held you still.

"Damn, you're so sexy, (Y/n)! You should see yourself right now" His thumb was back on your clit, just barely flicking it and you moaned, bringing your hand on the one that was on your stomach and squeezing.

"What do you need, baby?" His voice was a low rumble, hoarse and deep from his own arousal, and adding to your own, "Move, Dean! Please, move!"

Dean groaned at the sound of your broken voice, his touches rendering you a mess of want and need in no time. He obliged, withdrawing his finger, and letting it drag deliciously against your walls.

He grinned as he noticed your juices dripping on his jeans, but he was proud of his accomplishment and he wouldn't have it any other way.

You moved your hips down as he was pushing back into you, your walls hugging him tight as you threw your head back against the armrest and arched your back, pushing your chest forward.

Dean ducked his head back down, nuzzling your neck as he worked that single digit inside of you, "You're so fucking beautiful for me, (Y/n), so gorgeous!"

Your moan turned into a whimper when he tapped on your clit, your hips rising to follow his finger, making him smile. He kissed your neck, licking a long stripe along it, before biting on your flesh.

He knew how much you love it when he did that, and he could feel your walls fluttering around his forefinger. You threaded the hand that was previously squeezing his through his locks, tugging on them wantonly.

Dean groaned at the feeling, closing his eyes for a split second before opening them back and you brought his head level with yours, locking your (e/c) eyes on his, as you whispered against his pouty, pink lips.

"I need more, Dean! P-please, I've been a good girl, give me more" He moaned at your words, his hard erection twitching in his pants, "You have been a good girl, haven't you?"

You breathlessly nodded your head, smiling when you felt his arm snaking behind your back and pulling you into a sitting position, your ass slipping between his parted thighs.

The new angle allowed him to go deeper inside of you and you purred at the sensation, as Dean readjusted you in his hold until your back was pressed against his shoulder, giving him the best view of your trembling body.

Your nails dug into his jean covered thigh, surely leaving a mark as you felt Dean hiss behind you, before he was adding another finger between your soaked folds.

You pushed your hips down onto his hand, loving the stretch he was providing you, "Gosh, you want it bad, don't you, sweetheart?" You hummed your answer, clenching your walls around him.

"Fuck, princess, you know how much I love that! Especially when you do it around my cock; when you clench that tight pussy around my cock while I'm fucking you, it just drives me wild!"

You rested your head against his shoulder, feeling as he began to move his fingers faster inside of you, making sure not to brush or g-spot or your clit, wanting to prolong your session.

Biting on your lower lip, you pushed down on him, until he was buried deep to the knuckles inside of you, and then rolled your hips, moaning at the blissful feeling that gave you.

"It's so hot when you take what you want, (Y/n)! Jeez, just like that, use my fingers to get what you need, baby girl!" You groaned, sweat coating your whole body, and adding to your frustration.

Your hands went to your tank top, and you clumsily tried to remove it, before Dean intervened and ripped it off of you, exposing your breasts and your hard nipples.

He growled at the sight, ducking his head and pulling a hard bud between his lips, wasting no time in suckling and biting onto it as his free hand went to toy with the other one.

Your head lulled back in pure ecstasy, eyes fluttering shut as you tried to focus on every sensation Dean was making you feel; the ball in your lower stomach impossibly tight and begging to just snap.

"Dean! Fuck, just kiss me!" He knew what that meant, you always asked him to kiss you when you were close and you knew you couldn't let go, not until he told you to, at least.

It was a way to take your mind off of everything else that he was doing to you, and in that moment he was more than glad to comply to your desperate request.

You nipped at him bottom lip, making him moan into the bruising kiss as you let out all of your pent up frustration into it; sucking and biting at his lips until you had to pull back for oxygen.

"You wanna come?" You groaned, tugging on his hair and frantically nodding your head, "How bad do you want it, (Y/n)?"

He thrust his fingers a little harder, and your walls trembled around him, "So bad...baby, please! I need to come, Dean!"

Dean whined at your words, whined cause it was so damn good to have you like this; to have you begging him to make you feel good, to give you that little push, that would send you over the edge.

"Show me how bad you want it, princess!" You locked eyes on his green ones and nodded, before looking down at the wet digits he'd just removed from your dripping core.

Your trembling hands took his bigger one, pushing first one finger past your moist folds, making the both of you moan; you added the second finger, squeezing your core around them, and making Dean screw his eyes shut.

You waited until he opened them again, and stared up into his big, lust-blown eyes, before sinking a third digit inside of you, stretching yourself even more around him, "Ffffuck, (Y/n)! You trying to kill me?"

Shaking your head 'no', you began to push his fingers in and out of you, moaning and groaning as you increased the pace while pushing your hips down on him to get him deeper.

"Damn it! Look at how that tight, little pussy swallows my fingers, princess...so hot!" Dean's eyes were trained on your mound, watching as you fucked yourself with his hand, before he took over.

"How do you want it, baby?" You opened your (e/c) eyes and looked him straight in the eyes, "Hard! Fuck me hard, Dean!" He growled at you words, eyes falling shut for a second.

"That's my girl!" You drew in a deep breath, bracing yourself for what was to come, and he didn't disappoint; he never did.

He pushed his fingers in and out of you, harder with each thrust, drawing the filthiest moans out of you, as you felt yourself about to explode at any second.

Dean nuzzled your neck, pulling your earlobe between his teeth as he kept driving his digits into your soaked entrance, "Come for me, baby girl!"

He brushed your g-spot and your clit and you were coming, clawing at his thigh and tugging on his hair as you trembled and shuddered on top of him.

He pulled his fingers out of you, using the pad of his big hand to soothe you through the aftershocks, as he whispered sweet nothings and praises into you ear.

You brought back your breathing under control, and a lazy smile stretched onto your lips as you clenched your thighs on Dean's hand, making him chuckle deep in your ear.

"You good, sweetheart?" You groaned, pulling him down for a kiss, sucking on his lower lip as your fingers massaged his scalp, making him mewl on top of you.

"God, Dean...that was-fuck!" He grinned down at you and sat back up, pulling you with him, "That good, huh?" You nodded, burying your face in the crook of his neck as you straddled him.

"Mmmhm, what was that for anyway?" He placed his arms around your naked waist, pulling you closer to him, "You do so much for me, and Sammy too! We couldn't do it without you, (Y/n), and that was my way of saying _Thank you_ , I guess"

You smiled down at him, pressing your lips to him as you rolled your naked body on top of his, "Fuck, (Y/n)! You have any idea how fucking hard it is to stop myself from taking my pants off and pushing my cock into your tight pussy, right now?"

You moaned at his words, rubbing yourself up and down his hard on and hearing him hiss, but you weren't sure you could take another orgasm, not after the one he'd just given you.

"You know...I got a special way of saying _You're welcome_ , want me to show it to you?" You raised your eyebrows at him, and he smirked, "Why do you always manage to turn everything I do for you, into something about me?"

You grinned up at him as you slid down his body, "Trust me, this isn't about you. This is about me and the need I have to feel your big cock in my mouth and the taste of your hot come down my throat, Dean"

You licked your lips when you unbuttoned his jeans, slowly dragging his zipper down as Dean threw his head back against the couch, "Fuck! Then have at it, baby girl!"

 

 


End file.
